


Darkness and Light

by pique



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Some Plot, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/pseuds/pique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came here all this way for him, and he can’t think of many other men who would give up any of their precious vacation time to do the same thing. He wants to ensure it’s a journey that neither of them will ever forget. It’s time for Leo to stop dwelling on the things that he cannot change. He wants to let himself be happy again. At last, he believes he deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).



> A quick one shot. Luis and Neymar visit Leo in Argentina after the end of Copa América. 
> 
> For MessiFanGirl who encourages my MSN obsession. I hope this makes you smile after what happened last Sunday night.

“You’re here.” Leo blinks once, then twice, just to make sure that what he’s seeing is real.

“Where else would we be?” Neymar croaks.

“Well actually, I had to drag him away from one of his wild parties. He was literally kicking and screaming.” Luis shakes his head dramatically, but the corners of his lips are turning upwards into a smirk.

“You’re here.” Leo repeats the words, then he smiles. His face begins to ache because his smile won’t fade. Suddenly, the weight that’s on his shoulders is divided into thirds. He isn’t on his own anymore. It’s him, Luis and Neymar against the world. He’s never been happier to see them.

Their faces are etched with concern as they take in Leo’s appearance. There are dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and he looks delicate and fragile. Leo is suddenly acutely aware of the fact he hasn’t been looking after himself properly – stress tends to do that to him. He finds himself trying to remember when he last ate, and his mind turns blank.

“Oh Leo.” Neymar sighs so softly that it’s barely audible.

He exchanges a look with Luis and they nod to one another. Leo’s convinced that they’ve made a silent vow not to talk about football. He appreciates it infinitely.

Luis moves forward and squeezes Leo tightly, as though he never wants to let him out of his sight again. Leo knows he’s strong, and he lets his whole body sink against him. It makes him feel safe. Soon Neymar’s long arms are around them, and he sandwiches his head between both men. They stay like that for a while, just holding each other. Leo breathes in their familiar scent and it stirs his senses. He realises now how incomplete he feels without Luis and Neymar by his side.

Leo doesn’t think about who he wants to kiss first, he turns and brushes his lips against Neymar’s because he’s nearest.

“Fuck,” the Brazilian complains. “Your beard is itchy.”

“You’re complaining about him putting his mouth on you, really?” Luis laughs incredulously.

“No!” Neymar objects, shaking his head determinedly. “It’s just different. I’m not used to it. I can’t believe how bushy it got.”

“You two are just jealous because you can’t grow one.” Leo laughs, raising a hand to scratch his chin. Even he isn’t thoroughly used to the beard being there yet.

“If you’re not used to the way his beard feels, then we’ve definitely spent too much time apart.” Luis laments. He reaches and cups Leo’s face in his hands before pressing a kiss to his lips. He repeats the gesture with Neymar.

Leo watches the way that Luis cradles Neymar’s chin in his hands. So gentle, yet so commanding. The lightest traces of pale, newly formed skin grace Luis’ knuckles. Leo shivers at the thought of Luis punching the dugout at Copa América until he bled. It fills him with fear for his wellbeing, but it also excites him. There’s something sensuous about the darkness that lies within the Uruguayan. It makes Leo’s groin stir. Perhaps he’s been quick to forget about his own needs over the course of the summer. It’s been far too long since he’s been touched.

Feeling his breath quicken, he turns to look at Neymar. If Luis is the darkness of the group, then Neymar is the light. When their eyes meet for a moment, Neymar smiles boyishly. He’s always so eager to please, so ready to give the others what they want. Leo aches for him too. Somehow it’s impossible to think of having one of them and not the other. He needs them both.

They came here all this way for him, and he can’t think of many other men who would give up any of their precious vacation time to do the same thing. He wants to ensure it’s a journey that neither of them will ever forget. It’s time for Leo to stop dwelling on the things that he cannot change. He wants to let himself be happy again. At last, he believes he deserves it.

“Show me,” Leo says lowly, but with urgency. “Show me how much you’ve missed me.”

It’s not something he has to ask twice. Luis’ face lights up, and Neymar is licking his lips. Wordlessly, Leo walks up the stairs, leading the way to the bedroom. He’s followed extremely closely.

Leo gets on the middle of the bed, with Luis and Neymar either side of him. Luis pulls him into a rough, needy kiss. He lets out a strangled, frustrated moan that tells Leo exactly how hungry he is for this too. Neymar nips at Leo’s neck, sucking on the pale flesh underneath until it turns pink. His long fingers wrestle with Leo’s belt buckle, and Leo bucks his hips up, desperately craving some friction. He’s painfully aware of how his cock is throbbing and how tight his jeans suddenly are.

“Take them off,” Leo demands, his voice throaty and dry.

Neymar can’t help but smile as he eases Leo’s jeans over his hips, and hears him make a sighing noise. Luis lifts Leo’s t-shirt over his shoulders and drops it on the floor. Leo lies there in just his boxers, vulnerable and horny. He has no problem with being the submissive one when it comes to sex. In fact, he likes being dominated, and he likes giving other people what they want. But tonight he wants to be the one in control of his own pleasure – and he wants to be worshipped. He twists his hand into Luis’ hair and directs his head downwards. He’s more careful with Ney’s hair – he knows how obsessed he is with his mane, but it’s still clear what he wants him to do.

Luis teases deliberately, placing kisses to Leo’s neck and his collarbone, before moving onto his chest. Neymar traces the outline of Leo’s hard cock in his boxers – fuck, it never fails to impress him. Leo gasps, trying to hold back the loud moan that’s threatening to leave his throat. Neymar slips his hand inside his boxers then, palming at his cock as he kisses Leo’s flat stomach.

“You’re teasing me,” Leo groans, feeling his body quiver under the assault of attention from Luis and Neymar. It’s like every hair on his body is standing on end. His skin tingles and he feels his cock jerk again.

“You love it,” Luis murmurs the words into Leo’s skin. Their eyes meet for a moment; Luis’ flash full of sinfulness. “Maybe I should fuck Ney first. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Ney?” he asks darkly.

The expression on Ney’s face reveals that he’d like it very, very much. But Leo shoots a look in his direction. Neymar rolls Leo’s boxer shorts down and wraps his long fingers around Leo’s length as he starts to stroke him. Simultaneously, Luis lifts Leo’s leg slightly so that he can place long, sucking kisses all the way up his inner thigh.

“Oh fuck, oh yes.” Leo bites down on his lower lip.

It's Neymar who slides his lips around Leo first, swallowing around his length. He looks up instinctively towards Leo, eager for his approval. Leo’s murmuring incoherently. Neymar doesn’t catch much of what Leo’s saying, he just knows that it’s good.

“Now Luis,” Leo blurts out.

Leo’s body is covered in a layer of sweat, and his breaths quicken in anticipation. Luis takes his cock into his mouth. It’s already wet with Neymar’s saliva, so it’s easy for Luis to slide up and down the length, as he uses his hands in sync with his lips.

Neymar watches, feeling his own cock react as he licks his reddened lips. Soon enough it’s his turn to suck again, and Luis watches just as intently, eyes fixed on the sight in front of him. It’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen, and he loves that they’re worshipping Leo like this.

Leo comes in Luis’ mouth. It’s just the way he planned it. His orgasm still takes him by surprise though. It’s deep and intense, like there’s electricity coursing throughout his lower half. He can feel himself pulsing inside Luis’ mouth and it makes him euphoric. It’s so powerful that he closes his eyes, feeling as though he’s falling into a trance.

When Leo opens his eyes everything in the room seems to be brighter. His breaths are ragged, his stomach still rising and falling. Two blurry shapes gradually sharpen into focus. Luis and Neymar are both staring right at him.

“Was it good?” Luis asks.

“Of course it was.” Neymar interrupts.

Leo grins and nods. “It was fucking amazing. I’d say we should spend time apart more often – but fuck, I don’t think I’d ever get tired of that even if it happened every single night.”

Luis grins, because Leo is happy. Really, really happy. It’s everything he could have hoped for and more.

“My turn.” Neymar smirks as he pushes his way onto the middle of the bed. Leo and Luis exchange a look before they lower their lips onto his skin and get to work.


End file.
